


Hollow Knight Drabble

by MinimaloMyotismon10



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinimaloMyotismon10/pseuds/MinimaloMyotismon10
Summary: Inspired by the music Birthplace from the Hollow Knight Game.  A Different take of what happens between the Hollow knight and the little Knight at the end of the game after completing the ritual for the Grimm Troupe first.





	Hollow Knight Drabble

Note- I do not own Hollow knight. It belongs to Team Cherry!

 

 

The chains were broken freeing him from his prison the hollow knight came crashing down weapon ready to face his opponent letting out an ear-splitting roar he charged the battle began with a flurry of blows and quickness until the hollowed one finally fell to his knees. He waited with bated breath for the final blow to come but it never did for the little knight before him sheathed his blade then there was the sound of small feet pitter-pattering over small arms lifted up in the air until the hollow knight slowly lowered his head enough that the other could touch. A soft clink of their skulls coming together interrupted the sudden silence as the little knight blank eyes somehow began producing watery tears which threatened to spill down his cheeks as he spoke to the Hollow knight within the other mind. " Must it end this way? Isn't there another way?" The hollow knight wrapped his long arms around the child bringing them close to his chest his own deep voice resonated among the walls of his prison.

" No...i'm sorry." The little knight let out small cry burying his head into the hollow knight his voice so tiny compared to the radiance booming voice in the back of the larger knights head. " Is there no hope for us then? This is truly the end? Must fate be so cruel? " The hollow knight smiled almost sadly before he blinked feeling something burn within the child brightly... 

He realized what it was from the distressed screeching in the back his mind from the radiance. It was the fire of the nightmare heart... It quickly dawned upon the hollow knight what must be done... He gently set the child down slowly beginning to usher him in complete silence to the entrance of the black egg the chains that once hung limply now rattled ominously before springing to life one lashing out to grab the hollow knight just as they neared the light making him hiss as he was stopped mid-step and dragged backward. More chains followed wrapping around the knight trying to drag the other back a loud scream was heard as he nudged the child forward bellowing " GO!" The hollow knight growled fiercely as the chains whipped around his body the young knight stood rooted in fear but the hollow knight managed to drag himself over one last time scooping the child upon the top his head before using the last of his strength to toss the child out the entrance before he was drug back with much more ferocity than before.

The flames of the nightmare heart fire let out a loud screeched once the child was tossed out to safety its deep blood red fire left the young knight covering the entrance to the black egg in flames sealing it once more but this time with the mark of the Nightmare King before returning to its place within the young knight leaving a very dumbfounded Hornet pondering what just happened... The hollow knight had done it.. He had changed fate..No longer would the plague leak out contaminating it residence... The little knight could live in freedom now.. in happiness...

The last thing he remembered before he was overtaken again was the little knights' small voice calling out within his mind " Thank... you... I'll never...Forget you...Brother.."

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the nightmare heart fire- The nightmare heart fire not only fed the Grimmkin but after The knight was knocked out after beating the Nightmare king some of it took residence within the Knight connecting him to Grimm but without the consequences of actually being bound to him hence why it is there in this story.


End file.
